


My Book of Poetry

by CosmicBean



Category: poems - Fandom
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:42:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29828568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicBean/pseuds/CosmicBean
Summary: I've always loved writing poems. I know they're not really everyone's thing but I absolutely love them. Here I'd like to share some of the poems I've written.





	1. Chapter 1

So yeah I'm going to share some poems I've written. 

They will be about the most random of things. It might be really deep or just about a random object like a pen or something.

All these poems have been written by me so please don't steal them. You can use them but ask me first please.

I hope you like them!


	2. Growing Up

Growing up is many things,

It's height,

It's knowledge,

It's a wedding ring.

But growing up is also sad,

It's hard,

Lonely,

But is it bad?

Sometimes yes,

It can suck,

Remember,

It's normal to have bad luck.

Growing up is a happy time,

Relax,

Be calm,

Like a wind chime.

But remember not to grow too fast,

Childhood is something,

You'll never get back.

Watch shows for kids,

Stay in good health,

Get outside,

Enjoy yourself.

You may see others of your age,

Drinking,

Smoking,

Playing adult games.

That's not who you need to be,

To have a life,

Being young and free.

So be a child,

As long as you can,

You don't need,

To be a grown human.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked it! Maybe it could have been better but I think it's pretty impressive for writing it in 10 minutes. And yes there are many who are better at writing poetry than me but I try my best and do what I enjoy.


End file.
